The Quiz
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Logan is back to his old sneaky ways and gave Dana another teddy bear with a web cam in it again! The girls take it back to the dorm and take a quiz in a magazine about the perfect guy. What will Logan hear? What will he go to to get his dream girl?DL
1. this ain't a scene its a arms race

summary:Logan still has the web cam in a teddybear and gave it to Dana. The girls have no clue about it and they bring it back to their room and start taking a quiz that is about their perfect guy. What will Logan do to get his dream girl? What secrets will get out?

I do not own Zoey 101 and if I did I would make Dana and Logan go out.

Logan sat up in his bed and turned on his computer. It was late so his roommates were asleep.

He put his head phones on and pulled up the link to the webcam that he stashed inside a teddybear and gave to the girls. When it turned on he saw Zoey painting her nails on her bed, Nicole was sitting on a bean bag chair reading a magazine, while Dana was listening to her ipod on her bed.

"Oh...look at this quiz I just found in this mag...it says 'Whos your perfect man?'."Nicole said.

_'this is gonna be good'_Logan thought as he listened closer

"I wanna take it what about you Dana?"Zoey asked as she got off her bed and sat down on the floor.

"I'll take it even though I already know who it is." Dana said as she put the ipod on the charger and sat down across from Zoey.

"Ok first question...it turns you on/drives you crazy when a guy dose what?"Nicole asked

"I like it when a guy gives me white roses and chocolates when he dosent have to" Zoey said.

_typical Zoey answer...oh Dana's answer is comming up I got to remember this' _Logan thought as he grabed a pen and a scratch paper.

"I just lose control when a guy kisses my neck and when hes always on time for a date." Dana said closing her eyes. _'God she is so beautiful...and yes I Logan Reese said beautiful not hot or sexy...beautiful because she is.'_ Logan thought as he listned closer.

"Ok next question...You cant stand when a guy dose what?" Nicole said as she wrote down their answers."Zoey?"

"I cant stand a guy that is always hyper and he gets really jealous really fast even when he dosent have to." Zoey answred getting a bag of chips and pouring them in to a bowl.

"What about you Dana?"Nicole asked after she wrote down Zoeys answer.

"Well I hate it when a guy is late unless he has a good excuse...oh and if he is way overprotective of me."Dana said taking a sip of her blix.

"What do you mean overprotective?" Nicole asked.

"Like he wont let me go surfing because hes afraid that I might get hurt or skateboard." Dana said._' What ever guy dosent let Dana skate totaly dosent know her at all!'_ Logan thought

"Yeah can I add that to my answer too?" Zoey asked trying to look at the quiz but Nicole pulled it away.

"I'll do it." Nicole said writhing it down.Then there was a knock on the door, it was Coco the DA for the girls.

"Time for bed girls and hurry up cuz I gotta go watch Leno now so dont make me come back here to check on you guys." Coco said as she left._'NO! Not now it was just getting so good!_ Logan thought as he yawned. After Coco left the girls went back to the game.

"Well next question." Nicole said."How do you like a guy to treat you?"

"Well I like a guy that wont treat me like im weak just because im a girl because belive me I can take anything a guy can take and more." Dana said showing her famous attitude. _'God this is definatly going to help me win Danas heart!.'_Logan smiled. Thats why he loved Dana she didnt care that she was a girl or not she could beat the crap out to anyone and she acts so tough but he knew that she wasnt always that strong, it was all just a act.

"I like a hopless romantic." Zoey said "Plain and simple." Logan smirked '_Chase is a total romantic why can't she just see that he is in love with her!'_

"I like a guy that can be romantic sometimes like on v-day or a special occasion not all the time." Dana said during a yawn. "Its getting really late we should get to bed."

"Wait one more question then we can finish it tomorrow, please!" Nicole asked Dana.

"Fine, one more" Dana said laying down in her bed.

"OOOHHH, ok if a guy had to give you a flower what kind would it be and why?" She asked.

"I like roses."Zoey said."Cuz they smell really good."

"I like dasiys." Dana answred. "because there not common and really nice. Now can we go to sleep...wait im not asking i am going to sleep." The other 2 girls agreed and Zoey turned off the light.

Back to what Logan was doing...

"Yes hello, I would like to order 6 dozen daisys...ok send them to Mr.Benders homeroom class... for Dana Cruz." Logan said into his phone.


	2. the music or the misery

The nexted day...

"Ok, class time to get to the lession." Mr.Bender said as he went to the whiteboard and started to write down notes for the class to take. Dana turned on her laptop and instantly got an IM.

**Uknowimhot-** hey babe

**One-tuff-chick-(**yes i ment to spell that wrong) what do u want Logan

**Uknow-im-hot-** just wondering how my friend was doing, god is that such a crime?

**One-tuff-chick- ** coming from Logan Reese the boy who dosent care about anyone but himself yes

**Uknowimhot- **first of all I do care about other people and second im not a boy im ALL man

**One-tuff-chick-** says who

**Uknowimhot-** ask any girl at PCA

Dana looks over at Logan and rolles her eyes in disgust. He just smirks back and winks at her.

**One-tuff-chick-** ur disgusting u know that

**Uknowimhot- **no im just really hot and I dont blame the girls for falling for me

**One-tuff-chick- **can I just ask u one quick question

**Uknowimhot-** sure baby anything

**One-tuff-chick-** how did u get in here

**Uknowimhot-** what r u talking about

**One-tuff-chick-** I mean ur ego is just way to big how did it fit through the door

**Uknowimhot-** ha ha ha very funny Cruz

**One-tuff-chick- **I thought it was funny

As soon as she hit send there was a knock at the door. When Mr.Bender answred it a guy came in with a bouquet of flowers in hand.

"I'm looking for a Mrs.Dana Cruz." The man said.

"Oh shes right over here!" Nicole shouted and pointed to Dana.

"Yeah thats me."Dana said as he walked over and handed her the flowers. She looked at the flowers and saw that they were her favorite flowers,dasiys. She looked around the room and she stoped and looked at Logan but then shifted her glance to the new student Wrenn Sanders. Dana smiled at him and looked back at her flowers after he smiled back at her. Logan shot daggers out of his eyes at him. Then another 5 guys came in all looking for dana with the same flowers. After the last guy the bell wrang.

"Oh my god looks like Dana has a secret someone!" Nicole screamed as she helped Dana with the flowers.

"Yeah, Dana who do you think gave them to you?" Zoey asked as she took one too.

"I don't know but I kinda have a feeling that it was Wrenn Sanders." Dana said smelling the flowers.

"WRENN SANDERS! You think he gave you all of these?" Logan said.

"Yeah."Dana said a little freaked out.

"God you have no clue whats right in front of you! your so dense." Logan said as he stormed off.

"Ok...what just happend?" Chase asked.

"I have no clue." Dana said as she looked at the retreating Logan. "Hey girls we should really go put these in some water." Zoey and Nicole nodded and said bye to Michale and Chase as they went to band practice. When they got back they put the flowers in vases and Nicole picked up the quiz.

"Ok, lets finish up the quiz." Nicole said as she sat down. Just as she said that Logan got back into his room and noticed the time, he had to go to band practice with Chase and Michale. He checked his email and noticed that the girls were in the web cams view. Logan knew that he couldnt miss this practice because they had a gig really soon so he recorded it so he could watch it later.

"The next question...what is the most romantic thing a guy could ever do for you?"Nicole asked when she found the paper with their answers on it.

"I love it when a guy sets up a romantic candel light dinner for just the 2 of us." Zoey said.

"I think that it would be the most romantic thing if a guy wrote and sang a song just for me." Dana said dreamy eyed.

"Thats a good answer Dana." Nicole complimented. Dana smiled her phone vibrated and fell off of the desk. She picked up the phone and looked at the texted message and it was from Wrenn.

"Who is the texted from?" Zoey asked in her noisy way.

"Its from Wrenn he asked me if I wanted to go skating later." Dana said.

"Well are you?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know." She answred sitting down on her bed.

"Don't you want to ask him if he sent you the flowers?" Nicole asked.

"Now im not all that sure if he sent the flowers." Dana said.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

"Im not really sure but im going to find out." Dana said as she got up and left the room.

OH cliffy! Whats Dana going to do? how is it going to effect Logan and Wrenn? i need ideas if i get a good one then ill update faster if not then it will take longer and longer for you to see the shiny pretty purple next button at the bottom of the screen. (incert evil laugh here)


	3. of all the joints in the world

After Dana ran out of the room to god knows where...

"Dana! Dana!" Zoey yelled as she went after her but Dana was already out of the buliding before Zoey even got out of the dorm. Zoey started to run after her but when she rounded a corner and got knocked over.

"Hey watch where.." The man said but then relized who he knocked over."Oh Zoey im so sorry!"

"Dont worry about it Chase." She said as she got up and brushed herself off.

"So Zo I was just comming to ask you if you wanted to go to Sushi Roxz with me for some lunch?" Chase asked with a goofy smile on.

"Ok sure Chase, just let me grab my coat." Zoey said and headed back inside her dorm.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Chase asked a wall.

"Yes I told you I heard her say it on the web cam." The wall talked back.

"Well thanks for the money to do this Logan." Chase said looking back around the corner to see Logan.

"Yeah well don't tell me or anyone else about it or I will hurt you." Logan said with all seriousness in his tone.

"Ok, I wont and why did you do this for me?" He asked another stupid question.

"Because you and Mrs.Perfect are ment to be just like me and Dana are." Logan answred with a smug smirk on his lips.

"Don't call her that!" Chase said.

"Call who what?" Zoey asked with her jacket in her hands."And why are you talking to a wall?"

"Oh no reason." Chase said. "You look really nice."

"Oh thanks Chase." Zoey said blushing. She was wearing a light blue tang top with music notes all over it in diffrent colors, she also had ripped jeans on, and some baby blue Phat Pharms on.

"Now off to Sushi Roxz ma'lady." Chase said bowing down and ushering her to the door.

"Ok then sir." Zoey said laughing.

On the walk over to Sushi Roxz they talked about lots of diffrent things like what they were going to so over the summer and how come Logan wont ask Dana out yet. They also talked about how the band was doing.

"Ok here we are ma'am." Chase said opening the door for Zoey. She walked in and saw no one in there except them with candels around one table. Chase grabbed Zoeys hand and took her over to the tabel and pulled out her chair for her. She sat down and was in shock as Kazu (no clue how to spell that) came over, took there order and went in the back.

"Chase this is...this is...perfect." She wispred the last part but he still heard her and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, listen Zo I have to tell you something thats really important." Chase said looking into her eyes.

"Ok what is it Chase?" Zoey looked scared. _'Is he leaving!?!' _she thought

"Ok Zoey you have no idea how hard this is to say, but I think about you all the time and at first I thought that this would pass but after 2 years its still here and I wasn't that sure what it was at first but now I know I...I love you Zoey Ann Brookes" Chase said. Zoey let out a breath and laughed a little.

"Um ok im a little confused, I dont really think that this is that funny!" Chase said looking at her like she had 3 heads.

"No, its not funny im just laugh because I have loved you for as long as the first day I saw you run into the pole on your bike." Zoey said reaching over the tabel and kissing Chase on the lips. Even though it only was for a second it was the best kiss of his life. After that they ate and they couldn't stop looking at each other.

"So Zo will you be my girlfriend?" Chase asked after they ate and he was walking her back to her dorm.

"It would be kinda weird if I didn't" Zoey said kissing him on the cheek. Just then they saw Dana in a liplock with a boy.

"Oh my god is that..."

HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! im so evil i leave u with another cliffy! tell me if u think that the guy should be Wrenn or Logan cuz i think i have an idea for both. ur welcome for all of the people that wanted a Chase/Zoey chapter so there it was and just to let u know the chapter names have nothing to do with the chapters so next chapter will be when i get enough votes for either Wrenn or Logan.


	4. grand theft autum

_'Wheres Wrenn'_ Dana thought as she ran out of her dorm pushing aside the calls from Zoey. Dana ran to the spot that Wrenn told her to met him at. The skate park on campus just a little farther than the cafeteria. When she got there she saw only Wrenn skating on the half pipe. He tried to do a McTwist but landed on his butt with his skateboard rolling to Dana. She picked it up and skated it back over to him.

"You know you do need a skateboard to skate right?" Wrenn asked as he got off his butt and sat down on the side while Dana sat down right next to him.

"Yeah I didn't come to skate. I need to ask you something." Dana said looking at her feet.

"Um sure D, whats up?" He asked looking at her in the eyes.

"You know those flowers that came in the class today, do you have any idea who sent them?" Dana said looking at him strait in the eyes.

"Yeah I knew that you liked white roses so I gave them to you." Wrenn said smirking.

"Ok thats what I thought." Dana said getting up and walking off once again ignoring the calls from Wrenn telling her to come back. Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket informing her that she had a new text message. She looked at it and saw that it was from Logan it said,

'_Meet me out side ur dorm house ,Logan xoxo'_ as soon as she read this she started walking.She finally found him sitting on the side of the fountain with a guitar in his hands.

"No laughing ok?" Logan asked. Dana nodded in response.

Logan started to play the guitar and started singing:

_Something 'bout the way you shine,_

_When the lights go out,_

_I wanna make you mine,_

_Something 'bout the way it seems,_

_Your always here,_

_In my dreams_

_And when there's no one there,_

_No im not scared,_

_But im in love,_

_With you._

With that he ended. Dana was there almost in tears when he walked over to her.

"So what did you think?" Logan asked her. She smiled and hugged him tight,

"I loved it but," She pulled away "Did you mean it?"

"Yes Dana I ment every single word in there, and I really ment the last 2 lines." Logan said grinning like an idiot.

"I knew it! You sent me the flowers didn't you!?!" Dana said.

"Yeah, But how did you find out it was me?" Logan asked shocked.

"Well, my first clue was when you went all crazy when I said I thought it was Wrenn, the second clue was when I asked him if he knew who sent the flowers he said that he did it and that they were roses not dasiys and my last clue was probley the best clue You left the teddy bear open and I found the web cam today so I knew you knew all that stuff." Dana said smirking at how stupid boys were.

"Wow thats good you should be a cop or something." Logan said smirking.

"Well?" Dana asked him.

"Well what?" Logan asked back.

"Are you gonna ask me to be your girlfriend or not?" Dana said crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, Dana will you be my girlfriend?" Logan asked.

Dana pretended to think "Of course Logan!" She kissed him right there in front of half of the school on the doorstep of Dana's dorm house.

"Oh my god is that Dana and Logan!?!" Zoey and Chase said at the same time breaking up the kiss receving a glare from Dana and a smirk from Logan.

"Are you guys a couple?" Zoey asked Dana.

"We could ask you 2 the same thing." Logan said looking down at their hands smirking. They both blushed and looked at each other. Logan and Dana smirked at both of them and walked off together hand in hand.

**_THE END_**


End file.
